


Assist

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finally i write mpreg!Kylo again jfc, M/M, Mpreg, labor, random alien couple helps galactic murderer lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: After crashing his ship on a planet, Kylo goes into labor and gets 'help' from some locals in getting back to the Finalizer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another slightly older fic, although i added a couple sections to it today lmao

**Assist**

Kylo Ren clawed at his shirt, scratching at the mound underneath. He was in pain. He should have been calling Hux, telling him to send Phasma to come pick him up or damn well come and get him himself, but he couldn't bring himself to. The thought of being discovered in his current state was far too embarrassing. He wouldn't be able to deal with the absolute humiliation it would bring, the long sigh Phasma would give before picking him up, the lecture Hux would jump into as soon as he saw him -a endless repetition of 'I told you so' until he passed out. 

He groaned, the pain increasing in an awful wave. The _thing_ inside of him squirmed unhappily, kicking. He swallowed the yell that threatened to escape his throat, he _hated_ when it moved and he was by himself. When he was alone with nothing but the squirming _thing_ inside of him, he felt like a host with a parasite. It felt wrong, disgusting, like it absolutely should not have been happening. The urge to hit his stomach and make it just stop rose and he fought it down. Now wasn't the time to be panicking over what was -according to Hux and all of the medical droids- completely normal and healthy. The movement was supposed to happen. The _thing_ was supposed to be tearing at his insides, wriggling in its captivity.

The _thing_ couldn't be human, Kylo had decided months ago, when it first began to _move_. It felt unnatural, there was no way that what was growing inside of him was a normal human. It had to be some sort of monster, some sort of creature made by the force with he and Hux's genes. Hux always seemed pleased when it moved and he could feel it underneath his hand. That was the only time the movement was not horrific to Kylo, when Hux had his hand over the bump and Kylo could feel the pride his General was experiencing, the feeling of 'this is mine' radiating off of the man. And Kylo would want to admit he was sure it isn't human, it couldn't possibly be, but he didn't want Hux to be disappointed.

If Hux believed it wasn't human, how would he be able to comfort himself? Kylo supposed it didn't matter much at the moment, the thing was unhappy and it finally wanted _out_. He needed to give birth. Based on the frequencies of the pains, their intensity, Kylo guessed he only had around an hour before he needed to start pushing or cut it out. He wasn't sure which option he wanted to take. It would be risky, trying to cut the thing out of himself, but would pushing it out be any safer? He had no clue. He wasn't even sure how it would work, the force not exactly changing him completely for the task.

First and foremost, he needed to find a place that would be safe for either option. The smoldering wreckage of his ship and the forest of this planet were not good choices for him. Kylo knew that the planet was D'Qar, where the Resistance base was. No doubt the Resistance had already spotted his ship, there were probably fighters already coming towards him. He needed to get away, maybe find a ship and steal it, get off this planet. If Skywalker or the Scavenger was on the planet he would have to avoid them. As much as he wanted to fight them, strike them down, he knew he couldn't, not in his current state. Not when he was in labor with some creature fighting to get out of his body.

He became increasingly aware of how uncomfortable he felt. His pants were wet from his water breaking earlier, he was covered in sweat, his whole body was sore from his ship crashing, and he felt so tired. He really needed to find a good spot. 

The forest he was walking through finally cleared into an empty space where there was a road. He could see down one end that there was a town, and a speeder was already driving towards it far down. If he could go there and find a ship to get off this planet, it would be perfect. He turned towards it and started walking. Another wave of pain hit him after a minute of walking and Kylo moaned again, digging his fingers into his belly. Kylo almost didn't hear as a speeder pulled over, stopping next to him and lowering to the ground. He looked over, panting.

"Hey there!" The driver wasn't human, male, but looked humanoid enough. There was someone in the backseat, an alien woman. "My girl here says you look like you need some help. Want a ride? We're headed to town."

Kylo debated killing them, but they didn't seem to recognize him _and_ they were offering him a free ride, so he decided against murder. Sure he could have killed them and took the speeder but he didn't really trust himself in driving safely with the pain. "S-sure." He climbed into the speeder, glad to be off his feet. 

The speeder started back up again and the driver inspected him as he drove. "Hmm... You don't look a girl. You one of those species where the male has the kid?"

"Something like that."

"You're not gonna push that kid out in my speeder, are ya'?"

" _No._ "

"Come on Rob!" The female's voice was hideously high pitched and Kylo hated it. "Just focus on driving! Leave the poor lad alone." 'Rob' grumbled and rolled his eyes, but turned back to the wheel anyways. The female turned her attention to Kylo. "So! How'd you end up out here?"

There was no harm in telling the truth. "My ship crashed in the forest. I need to find a new one."

"Well there's a dock right in town! Although you should probably head to a medcenter. There's one about a half hour away if ya' drive real fast."

"I just need a ship off this planet."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm meeting up with someone." He had been heading back to the _Finalizer_. He would give birth in the medbay like he was supposed to. As planned. All the necessary supplies were onboard.

-

The alien couple dropped him off at the dock, wishing him luck. He found a ship as quickly as he could, and used the force to manipulate the Rodian seller into giving it to him for free. Then he was taking off, punching in the coordinates where the _Finalizer_ was currently stalled at.

It would take a good few minutes to get there, so he sat back in the seat, wincing. A new contraction hit him, and he groaned loudly through it, cursing and holding his belly.

The minutes it took to get to the _Finalizer_ dragged on for what seemed like forever with the pains. He was in the middle of one when the ship got a message from it while he approached the hanger.

"Unknown ship, identify your-"

"It's me."

It switched to Hux's voice. "Ren?! What are you doing in that ship? What happened to yours?"

"Crashed- pfassk, get a medical team in the hanger, I'm in labor-" They let him through, and he wasn't sure how he managed to land the ship without damaging it in his state, but he did. With some difficulty, he got out of the pilot's seat and went to the ship's exit.

As soon as he stepped out of the ship, Hux was there keeping him upright.

"Hux-"

"I've taken an unanimous vote with the medical staff, you're getting a c-section."

"What?"

"As one medic said, 'we have cut it out of him before he tries to cut it out himself', and I completely agree."

"You can't just-"

"Get on the stretcher, Ren."

-

They put him under as soon as they were in the medbay, a medical droid approaching and injecting him just seconds after they entered. He was passed out soon after, and taken in for surgery.

He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious for, but it must have been a while. He woke up in a private medical room, a bacta patch stuck to his side, and a patient's gown on. Kylo groaned as he awoke, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. Blinking, he looked around, stopping as he saw Hux. The ginger approached seeing he was awake, a bundle in his arms. 

"You're up. Everything went smoothly, and there were no complications."

"Is that-"

"Our daughter." Hux handed the bundle to him, and he nervously took her. Kylo moved aside some of the blanket to get a good look at her face.

All of his fears throughout his pregnancy had been false, she was perfectly human, not some sort of force monster. She was squirming, round brown eyes staring up at him. A flood of emotions came crashing down on him, too many to try and identify. Yet all he could say was, "She's so little."

"Surprised me too. With how big you were I almost thought the medics would pull out a twin."

"Hey!"

"There wasn't one. What do you want to name her?"

"Vade-"

"Finish that and we're getting a divorce."

"You're _mean._ I carried her for nine months, I should name her whatever I want."

"Do you really want to name our child Vader?"

"...Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> yes. they named their daughter Vader. Hux regrets it for the rest of her life.
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
